


Can’t Help Falling in Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Based on the song “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley.





	Can’t Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Natasha met you one day when she was going to a coffee shop not far away from the Avengers tower. She walked in and noticed that there weren’t a lot of people there. 

Her eyes land on you and her breath hitched. You had your headphones on while just looking out the window, drinking your favorite drink. It was like you were in your own little world. Natasha couldn’t help but think you were the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen.

She wasn’t sure what came over her but after she got her coffee she went over to you. Ever since that day she had started falling in love with you. She knew she was in love with you and that terrified her.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

After a year of dating, Natasha was the happiest she’s ever been. Clint would always tease her about how she acted whenever you were around which would often earn him a good punch in the arm but he was just happy that his best friend found someone that made her so happy.

Now it has been three years since you both had been together. Natasha still falls in love with you more and more each day. 

The sun was raising, the sunlight came through the window blinds and landed on your sleeping form. Natasha had woken up not that long ago, she just held you in her arms as you slept peacefully. Every once in a while you could snuggle even more into her embrace which cause Natasha to smile and her heart to skip a beat.

She didn’t know how she got so lucky to have you in her life, to have someone like you love her as much as she loves you. She’s so happy that on the day she first saw you that she decided to talk to you. Maybe her meeting you was meant to be.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_


End file.
